A Rose's Thorn
by PainfulNEET
Summary: You, a young florist, has a not so great past. Abuse, hatred, and depression make up most of your childhood. One night while strolling the park, you accidently get involved in some mafia business and now your stuck. But, hey, it ends up for the better. - Mafia!Osomatsu-San Sextuplets X Fem!Reader angst and trigger warnings/ thanks to sweaterkitty-fluff on tumblr for t


Usually, the streets would be busy and crowded. Some would be walking out of shops with friends or families, chatting up a storm. Others would be leaving work to go home to their families, a smile on their face to see the ones they love.

However, today the streets were practically empty. It was pouring rain and fog lay on the ground, creating a spooky atmosphere. Only one figure can be seen, and that figure was you.

You walked towards your home, holding up your (favorite color) umbrella. A small smile on your lips as you heard the 'pitter patter' of the cold rain bounced off. Every breath you took in was cold, and every breath you took out left a small cloud of air. To others, you'd be crazy to walk in this weather, it almost being forty degrees out. But the cold can be comforting sometimes as if it lets you know you have warmth and are safe.

At least, that's your interpretation. Others would just think your plain out crazy.

You watched as a car passed by, spraying some water towards you. Shaking your head, your smile formed into a frown. Did they have to go so fast that it sprays whoever walks by? Sometimes people are big douches...

"Idjit! You need to pay your tab!" A loud voice shouted, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"I will Chibita, don't worry." A male voice chuckled deeply.

"You always say that and you don't damn it!" The other voice said.

Turning your head, you saw an oden stand with a short bald man inside yelling at a man with a black leather jacket, wearing a blue collared shirt underneath. You rolled your eyes, turning away. However, your stomach decided otherwise, suddenly deciding you were starving and if you didn't eat that second you would die. Damn it life.

You walked towards the stand and took a deep breath. "Is.. is this still open?" You asked quietly, closing your umbrella. The short man stopped arguing and smiled widely at you. "Of course! Go ahead and sit down!" He pointed to one of the stools. You nodded and sat on the stool.

You felt an arm wrap around your shoulder, pulling you in. You jumped, looking towards the arm nervously. The man in blue sat there with a flirty smile, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Heh. Why hello, my Karamatsu Lover~" He said, flipping his hair. "Uh... hi..." You mumbled, cheeks warming up. Suddenly, he was hit in the face by a hot boiled egg. He yelped, jumping a foot in the air and rubbing his face, shouting 'hot' continuously.

"You idjit!" The short man hissed at the screaming man. He let out a sigh and looked at you sympathetically. "Sorry about him, he's been like this as long as I can remember..."

You shrugged, giving him a small smile. "It's alright, no harm done," You glanced at the man. "Well, except for him...

"Ah... I'm sorry for that my honey, seems _someone,_ " He glared at the short man who had an evil smirk. "thought it would be funny to interrupt us!"

You were handed your food, which you started to eat quietly. "It's... fine? Anyways, what's your name?" You asked him, looking at him curiously.

"I am Karamatsu, but you can call me tonight!~" He winked at you, grinning. You smiled slightly, rolling your eyes. "Hello _Karamatsu_ ," he let out a sigh of defeat, "I'm (Y/N)! It's nice to meet you."

He was going to speak when he was suddenly pulled from his collar behind, dragged onto the ground. You were about to say something before you realized who pulled him.

A... clone in purple wearing a face mask...?

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have to take this dumbass." He mumbled, a bored expression on his face.

"Goodbye my dearest, I hope the stars align for us to meet again," Kara held a hand up to the sky. "so I can see your wonderful face again!"

You shook your head and continued eating the plate of Oden.

"So how did you get involved with him?" You asked the chef. "Well I've known that idjit and his brothers since we're kids. The one who dragged him off was his younger brother." He said, washing a cup with a rag.

You finished up your food, stomach full and pleased. "How much do I owe you?" You pulled out your wallet.

"Five hundred yen please." He took the money from your hand with a smile. "Alright, come again soon!"

"It was delicious! I might have to!" You replied with a smile, walking away from the stand. You opened your umbrella as the rain started to drizzle down once again.

While walking home, you could have sworn you felt like you were being watched. In fact, the second you were in your house you locked the door and turned on the alarm (just in case).

Taking a deep breath, you sat on the couch and pulled out your laptop, begining the paperwork you have left from work...

..Damn being an adult isn't fun.


End file.
